With the popularity of home cinema systems there comes the associated problem of being able to conveniently mount a number of loudspeakers throughout a room. Depending on the configuration of the room, the same or similar speaker type may be required to be directly mounted to a wall or mounted to a mounting member such as a stand. One example of this situation would be the mounting of rear loudspeakers to the back wall of a room and the mounting of the same type of loudspeakers to respective stands at the front of the room.
In the example of wall mounted loudspeakers, it is often a requirement that loudspeakers be mounted flush with the wall. To facilitate this, the loudspeaker cable connectors are typically located within a recess or cavity located at the rear of the loudspeaker. This also protects the cable connectors or terminals from being knocked or damaged during installation and use. In this manner, loudspeaker cable can be provided unseen to the loudspeaker cable connectors via an outlet in the wall directly to the loudspeakers. In the case of stand mounted loudspeakers, it is also often a requirement that the loudspeaker cable be hidden so as not to detract from the aesthetics of the loudspeaker system.
To address this problem, loudspeaker manufacturers will typically provide a number of different types of specialised mounting brackets that are tailored for each mounting requirement. As would be appreciated by those skilled in the art, these mounting brackets each have the requirement of also being able to facilitate cable attachment to the loudspeaker. Clearly, this leads to a great deal of inconvenience to the installer of a loudspeaker system which in some cases may be a professional or alternatively the purchaser of the loudspeaker system. Additionally, the manufacturers of loudspeakers have the additional cost of designing, developing and manufacturing a number of different types of mounting brackets and ensuring that any loudspeaker system that comprises a number of loudspeakers is provided with the relevant number and type of mounting brackets for installation.
There is therefore a need for a mounting bracket that simplifies the mounting of articles such as loudspeakers and the like.